And this happened Why?
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: Aricia, or “Riceball,” as she likes to be called, is moving in to Mineral Town to buy an old, abandoned farm. Little does she know, things are about to get crazier! Like who will she find true love with? And why did this all happen, anyway? More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**WELL, THEN.... this is a new story!!! ^-^ *thinks everybody must be absolutely SICK of all her new stories, now* *sob* *sob* Why must you all be so CRUEL?!?! :( **

**OKAY, YES; I KNOW that I have been posting new stories NON-STOP in the past few days, but I am going to finish them ALL!!! I PROMISE!!!! .... :( ....**

**Well, anyways; I hope that you like this, and there will be more later! ;3 Please, _please_****, PLEASE(!!!!) review! :3 Or else I will cry.... 3: **

* * *

_Sunday, Winter 30__th__, 10:30 PM_

Oh, my God. I am SOOO nervous. I came home this evening and looked at the newspaper, and what did I see?! I saw an ad for a farm!!! That's right, an ad for a farm in a poor village with not too many people. And, besides; I am SICK of the city life. It's too…. loud, and annoying, for my tastes.

Well, ANYWAYS; I called up the number that was in the ad (I couldn't see it at first), and I'm going TOMORROW!!!!

I'M GOING TO SEE THIS FARM TOMORROW!!! Oh, my God! What was I THINKING?! I need to pack and stuff!!! What did I think that I'd get it all done FOR me?!?! Oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD!!!

As you can plainly see, I am still excited about what tomorrow will hold. I just IMAGINED me, tending to crops and taking care of animals, and I smiled and said, "I need to go!"

Now I'm wondering if I did the right thing.

But, whatever; I'm going tomorrow, anyways, and that's that. It's not like I really have any ties to the city, anyway.

But, still. I am going TOMORROW!!! TOMORROW I AM MOVING AWAY FROM THE CITY I HAVE KNOWN MY _WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE_ AND JUST LIVING ON A _FARM_!!! IT'S CRAZY!!!

Okay, even though there's animals, but, still….

WHY did I think that everything was going to be okay?!?! Of course it's NOT going to be okay; not for the first few months, at least!!!!

And now, I must get to sleep. Even though this diary entry WAS really short, I have a big day tomorrow. AND I have to get up at 3:00 AM so that I can take the 3 hour drive up to the farm and be there for 6:00 AM. I am going to be so tired tomorrow morning!!!

And why did I EVER think that life was going to be all fantasy-like and wonderful???

Why must reality be so _cruel_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this one is actually kind of LONG!!! :3 I hope that you like it!!!! :3 **

* * *

_Monday, Spring 1__st__, 6:00 AM_

Oh, my God…. I just found out something terrible.

The farm I just moved to…. the previous owner died. And there is going to be no "peaceful, refreshing farm life" like the ad promised (!!!!).

Instead, I found out from Mayor Thomas that it was all a trick. The farm has been abandoned for _years_, and the MT Realtors have had it up for sale for a _looooong_ time. Apparently, new people come here every so often….

You know what? This is pointless. Here is what happened:

…_.Flashback_

_I drove up to the line to get onto the ferry. I waited in line. I noticed that people were leaning out of their cars, asking about something at the ticket window on the dock, and then getting on the ferry. When it was my turn, I took a deep breath and leaned out the window._

"_Hello, is this the line for traveling to Mineral Town? I want to go to the farm there," I said._

_The officer just looked at me strangely. "Um, sorry, no…. This is not the line."_

_It turns out that some strange little hippie fisher with pointy ears or something heard me. He was about to get into his boat, but he turned around hopefully as he heard me._

"_Yo, if yer goin' to Mineral Town, then come o'er here!" he urged me._

_I nodded to the ticket-person and slowly drove over to where he was sitting._

"_Yer goin' to Mineral Town? There haven't been many of those for a while, now." He was smiling good-naturedly._

"_Yes…." I said, doubtfully now that I was not about to get on a big boat with lots of other people and my car. "I-I am going to…. to Mineral Town."_

"_Well, I'm the person to talk to! Just get on this motorboat, here," he said good-naturedly._

"_But my car…." I gestured to the car's interior around me._

_He cleared his throat, obviously nervous._

"_Well, about your _car_, as you say it is…. I'm afraid you can't take that with you."_

_I gawked. "Wh…. wh-_what_?! Hello, I kind of _need_ my car!!!"_

_He just looked at me sadly, and shook his head. "No, you don't. Just…. park it in the parking lot, buy a permit or something, and get on me boat here."_

_I blinked. "R-Right."_

_I slowly drove my car over to the underground parking lot, bought myself a permit, and drove in. It was nice and cool down there, I noticed. I parked my car, got out, and left the underground parking lot. Of course, I remembered my two pets: Daisy, the Bichon Frise dog, and Minda, my little calico-tabby kitten. I _also_ remembered my backpack and my suitcase. Daisy and Minda were both on leashes, so they were safe…._

"_Alright, I'm here," I said irritably as I climbed into the boat. "Now, what's the deal?"_

"_We're going to Mineral Town," the erratic sailor said, as he revved up the engine and we started speeding quickly across the big blue waves._

"_But I was supposed to go on the ferry!" I exclaimed, surprise lighting in my blue eyes._

"_Well, actually, you're not," he said simply. "Mineral Town is on a more remote part of land. Well, it's more of an island, really…. not many people live there."_

"_And….?" I prompted._

"_Not many of them have heard of cars; or anything else that's on the mainland. They don't even really understand this little boat here, and I didn't used to, but now I do. You see, I'm the one who takes new people from the mainland to Mineral Town." He smiled. His face was a sweet little thing._

"_What…. What _are_ you? You can't be human," I said hesitantly._

_The sailor's face changed into a knowing smile, and I immediately blushed. I looked down, my cheeks on fire._

_He laughed. "Well, first of all, my name is Aqua. So I'd like you to address me by that. Can you do that?"_

_I looked up, my cheeks still flaming. I nodded. "Yes."_

_He nodded, too. "Good," he said, sounding satisfied. "Now, listen; and don't start yelling."_

_I nodded. "Alright. And, if you don't want me to, I won't tell, either."_

"_All right," he began. "Well, Mineral Town and most of the farms around it that are cut off from the main land are very spiritual. Instead of worshiping God, like most of you from the mainland do, we worship a Harvest Goddess. And she has a team of Harvest Sprites, which are basically little elves that do the Harvest Goddess's bidding and help the main farmer. _Normal_ people in the towns can't see them, but there are many people in the city can see them. I am one of the Harvest Sprites."_

_I stared at him in shock. "W…. Wh-WHAT?!"_

"_Yes…." Aqua bowed his head._

"_Good God! I…. I can't believe it….! I….!" I gasped, hyperventilating and clutching my heart._

"_Yeah…. sorry," Aqua said. "Is this…. is this too surprising for you?"_

_I stared at him, almost all shock gone. I didn't know why, but the tears were starting to flow. "What do you think?"_

"_Sorry," Aqua said, bowing his head once again. "You may hit me."_

_I startled. "WH-WH-WHAT?!" I gasped. "I would never DREAM of hurting you!!!"_

"_Well, the _second-last_ farmer did," Aqua said, looking frustrated. "That was many years ago."_

"…_. …. …. …." I just kept staring at him; my mouth dropped _wide_ open in shock. Finally, I shook my head, cleared my throat, and got my voice back. "Are…. are you, um…. _immortal_?!"_

"_What?! No, of course not….!" Aqua looked shocked. I could tell he was lying._

_I crossed my arms. "_Come on_, I won't tell. I can keep a secret."_

_He relented, sagging visibly. "Well…. yes. I _am_ immortal. The Harvest Goddess and _all_ of the Sprites are immortal. We Harvest Sprites are like little keys to the Harvest Goddess herself. There _is_ a Harvest King, or maybe you'd be more comfortable calling him the Harvest God; but we never see him." Aqua sighed. "Well, except in his supposed human form. _Supposedly_, _Thomas_ is the Harvest God, but I don't know. Nobody knows. The Harvest God is…. he's not exactly _fond_ of us. He's actually somewhat cruel. But…." Aqua leaned his head over the engine starter and gave it a good tug, making the motorboat go even _faster_ than it had before. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't come around to the church that often, and since Carter is our friend, well…. he sticks up for us."_

"_Well…. that's good," I said, not looking back at him. Instead, I concentrated on my bags, which I couldn't even _remember_ bringing. I had designed all sorts of snazzy outfits, perfect for farming, which I could wear on the new farm. Anything _too_ fancy would probably get all muddy and break._

_Oh, well, it didn't matter._

_The ride was silent for a little while longer after that. I watched dolphins jumping through the waves, feeding; and seagulls were flying high and low on the horizon. I petted Daisy and Minda, and meanwhile thought about stuff. Like how my prediction about not having an easy farm life had come true. _Already_. If you called this…. the ferry and all…. bad._

Finally,_ I noticed that we were pulling near an island of some sort. There was a small dock, and then a couple of houses by the beach, and that was _it_. And it was kind of _nice_, actually…. the beach opened up into a little square, which I guessed was the meeting place for all these people, and there were a few old ladies just sitting there…. chatting…. oh, how _wonderful_ it would be to be so carefree. But ahem. Anyway: _

"_Here we are, darling," Aqua said, smiling. "We're here. Mineral Town Beach, to be exact. I'll walk you to your farm."_

"_Thank you." I blushed and nodded._

"_Right, let's go," Aqua decided, starting to walk off. I picked up my bags and my pets' leashes, and followed him._

_We walked along in silence. It was still rather early out (only 5:30 AM) and nobody was up yet. It was quite dark, and the silence was almost stifling. But it was peaceful, and I appreciated that._

_We passed two small farms with houses next to them. I blinked. There were chickens and cows and sheep here…._

_Finally, we reached a point in the road where it stretched north, south, and back the way we had come._

"_I'll leave you here," Aqua said gruffly. "Right down south of here is your farm. Go down there and look around. Mayor Thomas will come to see you once you get there. Don't tell him about me. Bye!"_

_He turned around, waved, and raced away, up north. I waved, too, and turned around._

_I took a deep breath. It was time to walk into my new farm. I stroked both Daisy and Minda, and took a few steps forward…._

…_.End of Flashback_

So, yeah…. that's it. I talked to Mayor Thomas afterwards, and then I found out the horrible truth. Oh, yeah, here is my conversation with Mayor Thomas:

(5:30 AM)

I stood on the farm, staring, dumbfounded, at the mess.

_W…. What _is_ this?!_ I thought, horrified. _This doesn't look peaceful and refreshing _at all_! In fact, this just looks like…. work._

I shuddered. Right now, I _hated_ work.

_I must have the wrong farm,_ I thought. _I'm leaving now._

I turned around to leave the farm, but some big fatso dressed up in a fluffy red clown suit sauntered up right then, so I didn't get a chance to.

"W-What are _you_ doing here?!" I cried. "Who _are_ you, you big fatso?! Get off my land!"

I would make people think that I was staying here, so as not to make them feel bad, and then later quickly race over to the ferry dock when no one was looking and, like, swim away. Or boat away. Or…. or _something_.

I wasn't too pleased with the way things had turned out: I had been asked to leave my _car_, of all things, back on the other side of the water. Or the ocean. Whichever it turned out to be.

"Why, I am Mayor Thomas," the fat guy said. "I am the Mayor of Mineral Town."

I took a deep breath, and _almost_ told him what I knew about the Harvest Sprites and the Harvest God/King…. but I didn't.

"_Don't tell him about me,"_ Aqua had said. I was determined to keep my mouth shut.

"Um…. thank you," I said, saying that instead. "I am Aricia, but I like to be called Riceball."

"That's a nice name." Mayor Thomas winked. I stared at him in stony silence.

"So…." I said finally. "I've come to buy the farm."

To my surprise, and horror, Mayor Thomas burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Did MT Realtors promise you a peaceful and refreshing farm life?"

I nodded.

"Well, you've been tricked!" Mayor Thomas laughed harshly. "There _is_ no refreshing farm life. The previous owner of this farm has been dead for _months_. The farm is all old and run-down. All of the animals have died. You won't get a refreshing farm life here," he laughed.

At that point, I _really_ got mad. There had been some farm tools lying around on the old farm, and I had grabbed them and put them into my rucksack. They weren't very heavy, so I was quite fine like this. I took out the hammer and charged it up as _much_ as I possibly could!

_Boom! Bam! Pow!_

As I hit him with the hammer, Mayor Thomas seemed to flatten. After a bit more of this, I put my hammer back in my rucksack and just stared at him angrily. My hands clenched into fists at my side.

"Sorry! Sorry! I apologize! Please don't hurt me!" Mayor Thomas squeaked, holding up one flattened hand.

"Grr…. okay," I growled. "I came here expecting a peaceful and refreshing farm life. I sold my apartment and quit my job…. I'm _very_ angry at the moment."

Mayor Thomas looked surprised. "….Really? You sold your apartment and quit your job?"

"Yes," I hissed aggressively.

"Well…. it isn't _too_ bad," Mayor Thomas assured me. "I'm sure that with some work, the farm can be fixed up to as good as new! And the house isn't too bad…. it's small, but it's cozy. I'm sure that you can get it upgraded."

I stared at him some more. "Well…. maybe," I growled.

"So, will you fix up the farm? It would be good…. Will you think about my offer?" Mayor Thomas asked sweetly. I absolutely _refused_ to be drawn in by this guy, but….

"Yes," I said. "Okay. I will take it."

"Thank you!" Mayor Thomas beamed. "This is good. Well, get to work…. there are many people around town who would be willing to help you out. I hope you enjoy your farm life!"

And with that, he turned around and walked away. I raced into my house to get a few minutes of sleep before six o'clock.

It's 6:00 AM now. I am sitting on my table, writing. I will go outside soon, but it is just so _terrible_. I mean, who _knew_ that MT Realtors was _lying_??? IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!

I think that I will go outside soon. I left my pets outside and they're probably walking bewilderedly around the farm, mewing and barking pitifully. I'm almost afraid to go look!

But I must. So…. I will write more later.

Signing out…. or something….


End file.
